


and i’ll love you for eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Love Confessions, or a lot, perhaps some out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which the reader thinks a bit too much about their long time friend, oikawa. maybe, that friend isn’t too much of a friend anymore. where did it all go wrong?but, by coincidence or chance or maybe by fate, something gives some resolve between them.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 30





	and i’ll love you for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> give me some slack, it’s nearly midnight as i write this ;;  
> you may be chanting, “but meido!!! this isn’t something oikawa would do or say!!!!!” 
> 
> and to that i say, you’re damned right.

For the longest time, you’d been the type to shuffle away from the spotlight. Sure, it was rather intriguing to watch all of your friends go on to be excellent and renowned players, but, you... You weren’t sure if you were meant for that. Volleyball was a casual thing for you, that you nonetheless were quite fond of. But, something about being thrusted into the eyes of all, being scrutinized for every move you make; it terrified you. You’ve always crept away from popularity. After junior high, you slipped away from the competitive world of Volleyball. Honestly, it was quite a blur, how it happened. It went from you attending practice less and less, until you weren’t going at all. Then, you simply left. Where did it all go wrong, huh?

It was quite strange, standing on a bleak and empty train platform, late at night. It was a school night, as well, maybe staying out late wasn’t your greatest choice yet. You sighed and shivered, the cold air greeting you unpleasantly. Your mind was wandering in the past. It’s always been, and especially now. You wonder if you can ever really move on from the past.

You remember vividly, so vividly, of your closest friend getting recognition for his setting skills. Best Setter Award, was it? You were so, so proud of him. Prouder than anyone else. He ran to you afterwards, holding you tightly. “I need you by my side, you’re all the support I need!” Those words never left your mind. They hovered in your mind, and in your heart. For years. 

So, where did it all go wrong?

It didn’t go wrong, per se, it’s just that you two went separate ways after junior high. Nothing wrong with that, at least from an objective standpoint. To you... Well, it  _ completely _ tore you apart. So much for being by his side, huh? His absence and sudden separation from you, well, it felt like your heart had been torn out. Maybe you’re being a bit dramatic, sure, but there’s nothing you can do about it now. That’s what haunts you. You wondered how he was doing. He... Being Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa . 

From behind you, the wall-mounted television blared. You turned around, deciding to watch to pass time. A replay of a volleyball match. You could never forget the familiar layout. How fitting, for your current thoughts. A team with a black and orange scheme and the other with a white and teal. Particularly eye catching, no? Your eyes followed the liberos, the position which you played. Skilled, is what you can say. Admittedly, you were never amazing at volleyball. You were alright, good. But, nothing notable or award-worthy. And that was fine by you. Your eyes brushed past the court, watching the ball fly. 

Despite it being a regular ol’ volleyball match, your mind couldn’t stop thinking about Oikawa. It hurt. It really hurt. The memory of volleyball, forever stained with the image of Oikawa. Neither good nor bad, really. He really was passionate about it, you’ve heard about the great things he’s been doing. But, with what happened between you two, you can’t help but feel… Sad. The image of volleyball was always tinged with the faint memory of him. You wonder if it’s the same with him, for you. With a pained gulp, you turned away and faced the train tracks again. 

It was a cold, dark night. The clock on the wall read ‘10:42.’ A soft breeze brushed the air, filling the area with a low whistle. Something about this place made you feel more alone than ever. What is humanity, without loneliness? Guess you’re alone with your thoughts, huh? You let out a soft sigh, dropping your shoulders and crossing your arms. You shut your eyes tight, trying to block out the bright lights and ignore the wind. The first breath of autumn was coming, and you were standing alone at the train station waiting for your delayed train to come. Pitiful.

“Ah… Is that who I think it is?” A soft voice rang out, echoing through the platform. You gulped, “huh?” 

Oh, that sweet, warm voice. How could you ever forget? That very man that held you tightly that day, what felt like s so long ago. How could it ever leave your heart? “... Oikawa.” You slowly turned your head, gulping as you braced yourself to see him. 

And there he was. Right there. Could’ve it been mere coincidence? Or was it more than that? Maybe you’ve been thinking about it for a bit too much...

“...Oikie.” You whispered, the familiar nickname evoking a soft smile from him. “What’re you doing so late out here? It’s a school night, y’know?” He chuckled, unmoving from his position. How long had he been there? You rested a hand on your neck, “ah… I didn’t mean to stay out so late.” He scoffed, running a hand through his hair. He wore a white jacket, with teal markings on it, you recall seeing colors similar on the TV match. “Tsktsk, you’re the same! You gotta be responsible eventually, my cabbage.” His eyes, though they were slightly obscured by the shadows, had the same flare as they did so long ago. They flickered up to your eyes. “Yet, you’re still the endearing dork I’ve always known.” He smiled.

“How come you didn’t come with me to Aoba Johsai, huh?” He laughed softly. His laugh made your voice hitch. There’s that laugh that you remember so clearly, so dearly. He’s the Oikawa that you’ve known since junior high. And yet, he feels so, so far away. Even when he’s right there. You feel stuck in place, staring at him blankly. How are you supposed to respond? What are you supposed to say? What should you do in this situation? You open your mouth, but nothing comes out. What do you say to a friend that’s long gone? 

“It’s a rhetorical question, don’t mind, ehehe.” He looked you up and down, his gaze soft, but analytical. “You changed a lot, huh? A big kid, now. It makes me... Sad.” He slightly tapped his foot. “I guess that’s what happens,” you responded, your voice quivering. A bittersweet smile formed on your face. He’s here, isn’t he supposed to bring you joy? Aren’t you two supposed to be hugging? Laughing?  _ Something?  _ Oikawa grinned. “My love is unconditional, y’know? You’re still you.” Your heart stopped.

Love. From him. It suddenly clicked in your mind. Love. It’s love, goddammit. Why did it take you years to realize that? Why did you go through years of silent distress to just realize right here? It felt like too much. The unwavering memory of him, the reassurance, the closeness, the way your heart beat so fast by him. All of that slipped right through your hands, and you only just realized it all. A longtime friend, who you never realized you had so many feelings for. Maybe he meant it platonically, but you couldn’t help but start shaking at those words. “Oikawa...” You gently murmured his name, you wanted to yell it. Yell it so, so loud. Yet, all that came out, was a feeble, soft cry. “O-oikawa, I don’t know.” Your voice slightly shook.

“Hmmm?” He raised a brow. “I don’t know, Oikie.” You whispered. Desperate for a real response you took one step closer to him. Regardless, he was still far away. Emotionally, more than anything. You didn’t want to believe that it was too late. You didn’t go through all of this just to be a faint memory to him. It can’t be too late. “I-I don’t know what to say to you, after all this time.” Your lips quivered. You swallowed, not wanting to burst into tears. “I don’t know how to put my thoughts into words.” 

“I see,” was all that he replied with. 

At that, you couldn’t help but let out a single tear. “I-i’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry for letting you down, letting you go so suddenly.” You blinked rapidly trying to clear your eyes. “I didn’t want to, I couldn’t control it. It happened too fast, Oikawa, too fast.” Your voice slowly raised in volume. You clenched your fist, blinking hard as tears continued to fall. “Ah?” Oikawa rested a chin on his hand in thought. “I’m sorry for not being by your side, after all this time.” You bit the inside of your cheek, wanting to distract yourself from crying. Yet, you couldn’t help but let the tears slip out. Seeing your longtime friend in-person for the first time in a long time, and you’re already crying.

“... My, my...” Oikawa softly spoke, stepping closer to you. “It’s being gnawing at you for this long, hasn’t it?” His voice softened as he leaned closer to you. Face to face, you could finally see him up close for the first time in forever. Him. The harsh, turquoise lighting cast harsh shadows on his face, yet, he was still so, so beautiful. You nodded, holding back the temptation to just hold him. Yet, you were frozen in time. Stuck in the same position, staring at him. He was right in front of you, yet, it was hard to process. You two weren’t the same as you were years ago; it just isn’t the same. “You... You’re probably closer to different people now, I-I’m sorry. I know this is embarrassing, I know it’s so stupid, so so fucking stup-“ 

“Sh,” Oikawa hushed you, pressing a finger against your lips. His touch shattered you. And like that, you felt heavy tears stream down your face, breathing heavily. Oikawa held your face with his soft hands. His hands, which were roughened and beaten up by athletics, yet still retained their soft and gentle touch. How could you ever forget his touch? “You really blame yourself, for all of this?” He softly murmured. You nodded, holding back a sob. “My, you haven’t changed, then.” He let go. You let out a pained sob at the loss of touch. “I’m sorry, I really am. It means nothing now, you’re so successful and I’m just a nobody, I...” 

Oikawa embraced you, his arms holding you tightly. “You’re not a nobody, as long as I hold you by me.” He carded his fingers through your hair. You let out a drawn-out cry, shaking as the memory flooded your mind. “But I’ve failed you, I’ve failed you so much. I let you down, so, so hard, I don’t wanna disappoint you anymore,” you sputtered. How pathetic was it, to be crying your eyes out in the arms of a friend; who you haven’t seen in forever? Imagine how strange it was from an outside view. “Oh, just stop with that, okay?” He pulled you even closer. “Move on. For me, okay? We’re here now, I’m here. I’m right here, and I forgive you, goddamnit.” He hissed, a pained tone in his voice. He wiped your tears with his hands, looking into your eyes. “I’m right here, isn’t that enough?” He whispered. 

You sniffled, nodding and resting your head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “But, nothing’s the same, Oikie. Everything’s changed and it’s  _ my _ fault.  _ Mine _ .”

“But I love you, regardless.” Oikawa countered, planting the softest kiss on your cheek. “Huh?” You looked up, still shaky. “I’ve always loved you, you dork,” he laughed softly, brushing hair out of your eyes. “Don’t condescend me,” you mumbled, burying your face in his neck. Cologne and the familiar scent of laundry detergent. It was strangely comforting, maybe because it was just Oikawa. “I’m not, don’t be meeeeean.” He huffed. 

Oikawa wrapped his hands around your face, softly caressing it. He leveled himself face to face with you. “I love you. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I’ll love you tomorrow, and I’ll love you for eternity.” He pressed his lips against yours, his touch genuine and heartfelt. “So, just... Stay with me, for a little bit longer, okay?” You nodded, leaning back into a deep hug. 

In a warm embrace, time felt like nothing. Soon and then were nonexistent; it was only the lonely present. You didn’t mind. You were with Oikawa again, and that’s all that mattered. For a moment longer, it felt like everything was alright.

_ “I love you. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I’ll love you tomorrow, and I’ll love you for eternity.” _

**Author's Note:**

> like i stated before, it's incredibly late (rip my sleep schedule, maybe i need to fix that ..) so pardon this absolute mess of a fic


End file.
